


Nowhere to Go

by the_killer_queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, Oblivious main character, for a contest, not really scary, short horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_killer_queen/pseuds/the_killer_queen
Summary: Helena thought meeting an interesting guy at a convenience store was too good to be true.





	Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that this story was written in a short time, so I didn't think much on it. There may be some mistakes. Though I wish I made some changes before sending it to my teacher but can't go back now :(

As an old woman said to me many years ago… Things are never like they appear.

I was walking down the aisles when I encountered him. His name was Dougal. He seemed mediocre at first; he greeted me and made conversation. The things he talked about, they were interesting. He told me about many things, in so little time. So we exchanged numbers. And the day after that, I messaged him:

“Hey! This is Helena, from the store! It’s so weird we became friends after meeting at a supermarket aisle. We’re friends, right?”

“Why, yes of course! We’re friends. Hope to have a good time with you.” And he sent a smiley face.

Weeks after that, we were close friends. We hung out every week, sometimes every other. Nonetheless, we stayed close. When we talked, our conversations went on for hours. Time semed faster than it was around him.

A few months later, just as I left work, I got a strange message from him. I don’t exactly remember it, but it said something about “dead bodies” and “investigators.” It was deleted just after. Dougal wasn’t in the police force. Was a relative of his hurt? I asked him but he told me not to worry about it.

That just made me worry more. And I was right to be worried. Things turned out bad, after all.

I started to notice weird things after that. How I rarely visited his home, how he had many knives, how he always had excuses to not hang out. Were we getting distanced? If we were what was with the knives? He was scaring me, but I didn’t want to show him I was scared.

One day, he called me. He said he wanted to hang out in his home. This was new, he never proposed that kind of stuff. I was worried yet I agreed to come anyways. I don’t know why I agreed, it was a dumb move, I know. Maybe deep down inside I thought I was just imagining things. And that it would all be okay. So with that, I went to his house at 6 pm, with a six pack beer. I knocked on the door and waited. He didn’t answer. So I knocked a bit harder. He didn’t answer that either. I tried pushing the door, which weirdly worked. Dougal always locked his front door. Things were very weird…

I walked in to a silent, dark house; my footsteps echoing on the marble floor. I knew where the lights were but I was too scared to open them. There was a big rotten smell coming from the bedroom. I hoped to God it wasn’t what I thought it was. I didn’t want to think Dougal was a…

A noise stopped my racing thoughts. It sounded like… laughter and whimpers? It came from the bedroom. Now my suspicions were bigger. There was a way. There was a way that he could explain this... Right? I slowly creeped towards the bedroom, trying hard to not make a noise. The hallway was darker than ever, and it reeked of a metallic smell. There was a nightstand in the corridor, in its usual place. The carpet was not dry, and it made me fear that that was blood. I continued walking towards the bedroom. When I neared the door, it creaked lowly, which made me stop in my tracks. The giggling stopped. I could only hear the whimpers now. Begging. Crying out. I was scared. The laughing guy, who I assumed was Dougal, was walking towards the door, I could hear the click of his shoes. I thought about running away but it was like I forgot how to walk, I just couldn’t move.

“Well, well, well,” I heard the voice. “What do we have here? Is that you Helena? You’re just in time for the party.”

My breathe hitched. My fears came true. It was Dougal, and he had a knife. I had to run away. Tell to the police. I had to do something. I quickly ran to the kitchen, but he was faster than me so I had to find a way to slow him down. I threw the vase that was on the nightstand, hoping to distract him.

Oh, how wrong I was. He just avoided the vase and kept on running towards me. I ran to the living room, throwing everything I can get my hands on at him. He clicked his tongue. “Oh, Helena. You can’t believe those are going to slow me down. You know me better than anyone else… alive.”

I wasn’t the only victim. He was… he was a monster. I thought what we had was special. Turns out I was wrong. He was just manipulating me.

“Why are you doing this?” I was desperate. He could spare me. I didn’t want to die. He hummed. He had a huge grin and crazed eyes.

“Just for fun.” And I blacked out.

The old woman was right. Things are never as they seem. I didn’t mind it when she said it, but now I see. My eyes are clear, and I will never be the same. Not after that monster.


End file.
